


over or under me?

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sweet, christmas cheer, friends episode used as inspiration, hang over bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: hunger over bucky made a phone call the night before and forgot.





	over or under me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sullen/gifts).



> this is a gift for my holiday exchange giftee, in their likes was a prompt for one of the friends episode but with winteriron. i added a lot and changed a few small bits, mainly the ending of this which hope works and is liked! merry christmas!

“Hey, Buckster!” Tony cheered as he slipped into the flat that belonged to Bucky and Steve, the flat itself is a massive, open floor planned flat with am an immaculate kitchen to his left and the living room ahead. Plush sofa and armchairs formed ¾ of a square that all faced a flat screen tv on pine tv unit. The flat; while clean enough to eat off the floor was decorated in a very mix matched way, throws of many colours and cushions of various styles and colours dotted the furniture. A poof that doubled as a blanket storage was placed in front of one of the armchairs. 

Halfway to pulling off his scarf as he sends a small grin Bucky’ way. Soft brown hair tousled by the wind falls over his forehead, cheeks flushed from the cold outside. Dropping the scarf on the nearby counter, Tony wonders further into the flat to see Bucky still in his oversized jersey and joggers, sat at the kitchen table cradling a glass of chilled water. 

“Ahhhh…” groaning in pain, Bucky rests the blissfully cold glass against his forehead, trying to will his hangover away that continued to bang away at his temples, making his head feel as though it was stuffed with cotton and hammers simultaneously. 

“Oh” nodding as if Bucky had said something profound, Tony reaches into the fridge for a bottle of apple juice to sip it. Turning around to lean against the sink, Tony grins amused at Bucky’s predicament, “And how was the date?” Chuckling at Bucky’s whispered curses, Tony helps himself to some of Steve’s pie that he leaves in the fridge for people, humming in delight at the taste of spiced apple that explodes n his mouth. Truly, Steve makes the best fucking pie in the country. 

Trying to gather his dying brain cells to respond, Bucky gulps down half of the glass of water in his hand, desperately trying to get rid of his near-constant thirst. 

“Umm, I think there was a restaurant... I know there was wine…” mumbling to himself, Bucky knows that something important happened last night, something he should be remembering. Resting his chin in his hand, Bucky watches Tony for a while through half-lidded, tired eyes as he tries to get his brain to work. Frowning, Bucky has this nagging feeling at the back of his head as he watches Tony eat the pie slice, licking the fork clean once he’s done, enjoying every last crumb that he can. 

“Wow, well uh, actually, Rhodey’s downstairs getting a cab. I just need the cat toy, did Steve say-“ pausing, Tony notices Bucky is staring at him and tilts his head confused, carefully putting his dishes into the sink behind him, “What? Why are you looking at me like that? Is there some pie on my face?” 

Now paranoid about having crumbs in his beard, Tony rubs at his mouth trying to wipe off any remnants. Shaking his head no, Bucky slowly gets to his feet holding his glass of water tightly and downs the rest of it. 

“I don't know, I feel like I had a dream about you last night but I, I don't remember it…” placing his cup on the side, making a mental note to clean it up later, Bucky ambles slowly to the living room area, the open floor plan that the flat has allowed them to keep talking. More confused now than before, Tony follows after Bucky, looking out for the cat toy he actually came for. 

“OK? Oh!” Spotting the round doughnut ring like a plastic red toy that has a ball inside, Tony plucks it off the armchair it had been placed on. Grinning pleased at having found it, Tony sends a mock salute in Bucky’s direction. “Got it! Thank Steve for me please when he comes back? My phone kinda fell down a drain…” 

Spinning on his heels to leave, Tony wave the cat toy at Bucky in farewell as he makes his way to the front door again grabbing his scarf on the way through, stopping when he hears Bucky’s hesitant voice calling out to him again. 

“Did we speak on the phone last night? Did you call me or I call you?” Finally finding the book he has been reading lately on a small bookshelf near the tv unit, Bucky glances over his shoulder to see Tony. For some reason his mind was recalling something about a phone last night, did a phone call happen? Or is it just some weird a dream he had? Frustrated at how gambled up his brain feels current, making recalling anything from last night near impossible. 

“No, I stayed at Rhodey’s last night, we had a Star Trek marathon and a couple of beers actually,” 

Chuckling at Bucky’s current predicament, knowing all too well how bad hangovers could mess with your memory, mixing events up or straight up making you think something happened when it didn’t. Smiling fondly, Tony pauses by the counter near the door, giving Bucky his full attention. Alcohol often caused terrible side effects in humans yet they still continued to drink it over and over while fully aware of the hell they will be faced with the next day. Tony himself is frequently guilty of this. 

“Huh” tilting his head confused, playing with the book in his hand as Bucky tries to get his cobwebbed brain to work properly and to stop displaying a vacancy sign in his head. Grinning amusedly, Tony shakes his head gently about to head back out but stops again, snapping his fingers. 

“As I haven’t been home yet do you mind if I check my messages?” Tony asked, once again looking back at Bucky, getting a glimpse of his ass again. 

Waving a hand vaguely, Bucky nods his head as he shuffles into his room on the far side of the living room area. 

“Oh yeah, go ahead I’m just gonna lay down for a bit and hope for this headache from hell passes…” Groaning quietly to himself Bucky disappears from view while Tony dials, listening to his messages. 

He’s soon frowning as he listens to a message from last night, it doesn’t take him long to realise who it’s from. 

“Buck, I got a message from you. Who's Brock?” The last part Tony says mostly to himself as he listens, pressing the phone closer to try and understand what is being said through Bucky’s drunken slurring. 

Behind him running at full speed towards him is Bucky, face pale but panic-stricken as if someone is holding an axe above his head. Vaulting over the furniture, barely even seeming to register them in his rush to reach Tony and the phone in his hand. Headache long was forgotten. 

“Oh my God Tony no! Hang up the phone- give me the phone Tony!” Bucky could hear the voice message play from where he’s standing as he throws himself at Tony’s back, practically handing off his back with his legs wrapped around Tony’s waist not allowing him to escape. Blindly he gropes for the phone as his face is smushed into Tony’s thick hair. “give me the phone give me the phone give me the-“

Bucky gets a grip of the phone and yanks it away from Tony’s ear, but it’s too late; Tony heard the one bit Bucky didn’t want him to hear. 

“You're over me?” Confused, stunned and a little bit hurt, Tony manages to get out the question; as he half looks back over his shoulder, just enough to catch the sight of Bucky from the corner of his eye. Mouth slack as he tries to process the message he had just listened to. Leaning against the counter in front of him, Tony is acutely aware of Bucky sliding off his back and legs unwrapping from around his waist. 

“Oooooooh God” 

With a low whine, Bucky buries his face in his hands. Wishing for the ground to open up below him and swallow him up to let him escape this situation. Internally, Bucky growls at himself ‘Thank you so much drunk me!’. 

“Wha... you're” Tony swallows as he shakes his head, as if that would make anything clearer, “you're over me? Whe-when were you..under me?”

Moving around to be able to face Bucky fully, Tony couldn’t help but stare at him, after all this time dancing around each other, believing that the other couldn’t possibly like them back. Had they been complete jackasses this entire time, where they could have been together rather than pining from afar and trying to find love elsewhere? 

Running a hand over his face one last time, Bucky takes a deep breath o stead his jittery nerves. Clenching his fists he tries to still the nervous tremble of his hand. Lifting his chin, Bucky looks Tony in the eye, if this is going to blow in his face; may as well go down with dignity. Despite his confident pose, he couldn’t prevent the nervous tone his voice came out with. 

“well… basically. Lately? I've uh, I've sort of had feelings for you? 

“You've had feelings for me?” Tony couldn’t help but echo those last few words, trying to wrap his head around them, he couldn’t help the smallest amount of doubt that crept into his voice as he pointed at himself. Mentally cursing himself when he realises the doubtful undertone, Tony hopes Bucky didn’t catch that with his hangover. 

“Yeah? You had feelings for me first” 

Too late. Crossing his impressive arms across his chest, Bucky huffs at Tony, cheeks slightly puffing out making him look adorable. It took all of Tony’s willpower to not coo and poke at the puffed cheeks, he’s pretty sure that wouldn’t be appreciated. 

“Woah” Raising his hands in defence, unable to help a small grin from forming, “calm down Terminator, didn’t mean to offend,” 

It then hit him just exactly what Bucky just said; about him having feelings first. How on earth did he know? Tony had only told a few select people in his small group of friends about his feelings for Bucky. 

“You know about me, I mean, you know I had... you know?” Not really the most eloquent of sentences Tony’s every spoken, but at least the words made sense which was better than his mind which was still stuck on the fact that Bucky apparently knew. 

“Natasha told me, her exact words where ‘Tony likes your mopey ass, so tell him you like his ass and stop pining,’” 

Yeah, that sounded about right actually for Natasha…memo to self, never tell Nat secrets based on own personal feelings ever again. 

“When did she tell you?” 

“When you were in China with Pepper for that conference,” 

“Oh” 

They fell into a tense awkward silence, Tony fiddled with the cat toy still in his hands as he tries to work out how to respond to all that. Bucky himself looked no better off as he scratched at the back of his head. 

“I…why didn’t you tell me sooner? Are you really over me?” Tony had to know, he needed to know why. 

“I..i was going to but then I saw that Tiberius sniffing around and you seemed to like him?… I thought I had lost my chance…” Bucky shifted on the spot, arms still crossed but his shoulders were tenser than before, hunched as if expecting an attack. His eyes looked everywhere else but at Tony now. 

“Tiberius? Oh god, that dick, he- no there’s nothing going on there” chuckling, Tony relaxes more and smiles at Bucky encouragingly. Relief was sweeping through him as well as hope that maybe, just maybe Tony hasn’t lost his chance with Bucky just yet. “I promise there’s nothing between me and him,”

Eyes brightening, Bucky’s head snaps up to look at him, a small smile spreading wider as his posture relaxes. shoulders no longer hunched up by his ears as if waiting for a blow to hit. Hope blooming across his face in a way that Tony found utterly endearing and could feel his heart swell. Bucky looked so much younger and sweeter when he smiled, it was like seeing a puppy perk up. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, say I have to go because Rhodey is waiting but um, how about tomorrow night we go out for dinner?” 

“I’d love to”


End file.
